


The Tiny Flame That Shines In Both Of Us!!!

by WinterMagictree101



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28565334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterMagictree101/pseuds/WinterMagictree101
Summary: This story is a about 19 year old girl named Marianne. Marianne lives a very interesting life. She has a ton of siblings, a superstar boyfriend, and her awesome childhood bestfriend. Yes!!! She has a lot going on in her life, but nothing never really stopped her from doing the best should could in her life. She always wants the best for the people she care about, and to grow her love for music. I hope you enjoy this story of this wild lifestyle of Marianne!!!!!A/N: Hi Guys!!!! It's me Winter. For every story I make. I will put this author note here. I'm a visual person. I like to actually see the character. So I go on the site https://www.pixiv.net/en/. To find characters for my stories. I will say this. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THEM! They are only for visual purposes only. If you ever want to see or make good anime art or just anything. I recommend that site. Thank you all for reading this story and have a blessed day!!!
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Character Page:

Marianne 

Age: 19

Hobbies: reading, baking/cooking, writing, painting 

Likes: reading/writing, cooking sweets, taking care of her siblings

Dislikes: sour things and lots of noise 

Meena 

Age: 17

Hobbies: calligraphy, playing guitar, video games, baking/ cooking, volleyball 

Likes: volleyball, Plasmagica/ Studdo Ban Gyasshu, helping others, beach 

Dislikes: eating greens 

Iku

Age: 13

Hobbies: gardening, pranking, dancing, singing, playing sports 

Likes: ShinganCrimsonZ, moving her body, pranking people(mostly Luca)

Dislikes: bullies 

Nicolette(left) and Natalia(right)

Age: 15

Hobbies: Nicolette(scrap-booking, baking, looking at the stars, photography)/ Natalia( sleeping and playing Winslow)

Likes: Nicolette( stars, taking pictures of her siblings, Trichronika(but doesn't want anyone else to know), Natalia(Winslow and sleeping)

Dislikes: Nicolette(pushy people) Natalia( having her sleep disturbed)

Lillie{Plushie Name: Bella}

Age: 12

Hobbies: playing with Bells, collecting different color ribbons, sewing

Likes: teasing Luca, wearing cute ribbons, Dolly Dolci, the color mint 

Dislikes: people bullying her siblings 

Rory( Pet Name: Milky)

Age:13

Hobbies: sewing, singing, dancing, hiking, baking, collecting different types of cow bells 

Likes: cow bells, playing with Milky, frilly dresses, sing/dance, nature 

Dislikes: really nothing 

Amara 

Age: 11

Hobbies: eating and playing chess 

Likes: any fish dishes, competing in games, sleeping 

Dislikes: people stealing her food 

Alice(left) and Mareli(right)

Age: 6

Hobbies: 

Alice: scrap-booking, photography, gardening, painting, pottery, cleaning

Mareli: origami, cleaning, singing/ dancing

Likes:

Alice: plants, making her siblings happy, romance films, Alice Beans

Mareli: being playful, action films, Bud Virgin Logic 

Dislikes:

Alice: violence 

Mareli: people picking on Alice or any of her siblings 

Eden

Age:

Hobbies: solving mysteries and drawing 

Likes: mystery films, solving mysterious itself, helping people out

Dislikes: people not believing in her ability 

Yua( Twins with Hina{Older Twin})

Age: 15

Hobbies: eating, karate, archery, dancing, tai chi 

Likes: riceballs, moving around, action anime, Baiganba V

Dislikes: losing and when people give up on their dreams 

Hina( Twins with Yua{Younger Twin})

Age: 15

Hobbies: fencing, horse-racing, card-making, gardening, floral design 

Likes: helping, flowers, moving around, cleaning, singing, Uwasanopetals 

Dislikes: losing and when people give up on their dreams 

Maya and Ponty

Age: 12

Hobbies: cleaning the house, watching Dolly Dolci and Criticrista 

Likes: idols, dancing, playing with Ponty

Dislikes: being around a lot of people 

Luca

Age: 14

Hobbies: programming

Likes: seeing his sister's happy, video games, hacking 

Dislikes: wearing girly clothes and being called a "freak"

Marianne Friend:

Josie 

Age: 19

Hobbies: playing basketball, baking, baseball, juggling

Likes: hanging out with Marianne and her family

Dislikes: seaweed 


	2. The Start of A New Story

Marianne POV

I stirred my black coffee with the most fancy spoon I ever saw in my life. Joe told me to meet him at this fancy cafe called, "Acapella". The people here are very nice and classy. Wearing the most expensive jewelry and clothes. I looked over and saw Joe's mushed up face by the window. He wore a face mask and some black shades. I couldn't help but giggle. He smiled and left. Next thing I know, he rushed all the way to our table. He sat down and started to take deep breaths. 

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." he chuckled. "I'm sorry I'm late on our date. Fans and paparazzi nowadays"

"I totally don't mind." I giggled. "You're a busy guy and I respect that about you."

He smiled, "Well at least I know I'm in your good gracious!"

"Of course. I'll never get mad at you for something you love." I put my hand on his.

He collided our hands and looked deep into my eyes. "I'll do better. I promise."

"Thanks Joe!" I giggled.

He chuckles. He lifts up my hand and kisses it. I blushed of course. We went ahead and ordered our meal, and talked about a lot of different things like my siblings; his band; my song writing; and just life itself. 

20 minutes later 

"Hahaha! And remember your whole face lit up like a tomato!!!" he laughed.

"Well I wasn't expecting you to go that deep into a kiss." I blushed.

He stopped. "What happen-

Everything stopped. The birds. The breeze. Even time. I felt his warm hand on my cheek and soft lips touching mine. I felt like I was melting so deep in our kiss. He pulled me closer to him and I wrapped my arms around his neck feeling his silver red streak hair. Every time he felt the need to add his tongue in our kiss, but hey I'm not complaining. I felt like we were kissing for hours, but it was only a few minutes. Luckily no one was around. We were by the beach side of Midi City. So not a lot of people were around since it was dark. We kept going until both of our phones rang. We both stopped and blushed at one another.

"Duty calls!" we both said in unison.

We both laughed. 

"I can take you home." he offered.

"Nah. I can walk there by myself. Thanks for everything though Joe!" I hugged him.

He hugged me back. "One more kiss before you go."

I blushed and went in for another kiss, but before he thought he was going to add tongue again. I separated my lips from his.

"You're are such a bad boy." I giggled.

"I know. But I'm yours." he pulled me back to him.

"Well I have to go." I moved his hair from his eyes. "Take care Joe! I love you!"

"I love you too!!!" he said in a sexy tone.

He let me go and I waved him off. I looked back on my phone to see 40 missed calls from Josie. 

"Back to big sister duty." I mumbled. 


End file.
